


care to share? (because we're soulmates)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Everyone else plays a minor role but Rosa and Gina, F/F, Gina messes with Rosa's feelings, Soulmates, after Pimento, bisexual tag, dianetti, the Boyle cousin never happened, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti was never sure of how she liked Rosa. That is, until Rosa came out. After that, her feeling came into view crystal clear. She just needs Rosa to come into realization about her feelings now, because Gina Linetti always gets what she wants. And if it's a girl that Gina wants, then it's a girl that Gina will get.





	care to share? (because we're soulmates)

Gina Linetti sees Rosa Diaz at nine o’clock in the morning that day. Of course, Gina is already in the bullpen. She sits at her desk and scrolls through her twitter notifications.

When Rosa enters the bullpen, Gina can tell immediately; the click-clack of her heels give it away. Rosa doesn’t wear sparkly stilettos; she wears badass black ankle boots with heels that stab into the floor whenever she walks.

Tapping away at her phone, Gina takes a subtle glance at Rosa, hoping to get away with it without the detective noticing her gaze. A scowl is etched over Rosa’s face. It disappears for a flash when she meets Gina’s eyes, but quickly returns.

Gina holds Rosa’s stare and waves hello in a classic Linetti fashion. “Wassup, Rosa?” she calls, and turns back to her phone to discover twenty new notifs waiting for her.

Rosa nods at her once, and sits down at her desk. She has a navy blue mug in hand, no doubt Rosa’s herbal tea. Gina opts for a cup of coffee instead. She passes Rosa as she returns to her desk, careful not to interact with the moody woman.

Gina reaches into a small mason jar and sprinkles a little bit of glitter onto her desk. She closes the jar and catches Rosa staring at her.

“What?” Gina asks.

“Why are you doing that?” Rosa asks in an annoyed manner.

“It helps me keep my shine,” Gina says. She picks some glitter off of her nail and slowly sips her coffee.

Around this time, Jake comes bouncing into the bullpen. As usual, he’s late, but not as late as he usually is. For him, this time is almost early.

“Heyyyy, Gina. The Captain in?” Jake saunters over to Gina’s desk. Gina nods.

“He’s been here like, forever. I think he lives in his office,” she says, and Jake waltzes away and into Holt’s office.

She is next met by an excited Charles Boyle, who is ranting about how Nikolaj made an omelet that morning. Gina sighs and tunes him out, as Rosa shoots her a sympathetic glance.

“Can you… actually, I think I hear the Captain calling me,” Gina excuses herself from Boyle and trails into Holt’s office, where he and Jake are discussing the proper antics of making an arrest.

“And furthermore, Peralta, you do not scream ‘In your face, buttrag,’ while you handcuff a perp,” Captain Holt says in his monotone voice.

“He was practically my arch nemesis though!” Jake protests.

“You have like fifty arch nemeses,” Gina comments without looking up from her phone. She scrolls past a video of a cat bouncing on a trampoline.

“Gina, can I help you?” Holt asks.

“The real question, Raymond, is that can I help you?” Gina says mysteriously.

“Well, actually, there is-”

“Nnnnnnno. M’good,” Gina cuts in before Holt can finish making his request. She retreats out of his office and back to the safety of her desk, which is now a Boyle-free zone.

She ignored her abandoned coffee and peeks at Rosa once more. The detective is at her desk, filling out paperwork with a sparkly pink pen with a feathery tip. Gina recognizes the pen as her own and smiles.

“Hey, Diaz. Love the pen,” she calls. Rosa looks up. A murderous look is splayed across her face.

“Hitchcock took all of mine,” she shoots at Gina and returns to her paperwork.

“Okay, girl,” Gina says. Jake walks out of Holt’s office. He carries a pile of folders over to Gina and drops them on her desk. Right over the glittery surface that she just touched up.

“Captain wants you to organize this, alphabetical order,” Jake says.

Gina stares at the load of folders in front of her and scowls. “This is more of something that Amy would enjoy,” she mutters.

“Amy would love this, I know. But she’s on a case right now.”

Gina begins sorting through the files with boredom clearly etched on her face. Time passes slowly, as Gina keeps her eye on Rosa from time to time. She notices when Rosa disappears into the interrogation room with Jake when he brings in a perp. She notices how Rosa comes back with a victorious smirk on her face.

Boyle comes over once more to Gina’s desk, and Gina sighs in irritation.

“Really, Charles, only talk to me if you can finish these files for me,” she huffs.

“Actually, no, Gina. I was wondering if you know where that Lud von Deigh case file was from last week?” He asked hopefully.

The Lud von Deigh case was a case of cat killers who made clothing items from the animals that they killed. It was a huge win for the nine-nine, and even Gina had to admit that it was impressive that they had caught all five of the gang in one day.

Gina also happened to know where the file was.

“There’s supposedly a sixth member of the gang? At least, that’s what Mr. Deigh said,” Charles says.

“Hmmm…. If I give you this file, will you leave me alone for all of eternity?” Gina says, hoping to strike a deal.

“Um, I could give you this new set of bunny slippers I got last week,” Boyle counter-offers.

Gina wrinkles her nose. “Uh, never mind. Evidence Room locker 430. Or 403. Something like that,” she shoos Charles away.

Gina abandons the folders on her desk, which she has currently been sorting by rainbow order instead of Holt’s pristine ‘alphabetical order.’ She wanders into the miraculously empty break room five minutes before she actually gets on her break, and starts eating her lunch.

Ten minutes later, Gina is lying on the couch and playing Kwazy Kupcakes. She only looks up when Rosa walks into the break room giving off a nonchalant vibe and pulls open the fridge.

Gina watches her out of the corner of her eye as she taps away at her game. She sees as Rosa picks out a small bottle of coca cola and a sandwich, and sits down at the table.

Rosa is effectively ignoring Gina, which Gina definitely doesn’t appreciate. She gets off of the couch and strides over to sit down next to Rosa.

“Whatcha got there, Rosa?” Gina asks, clearly seeing the sandwich and coke.

“Lunch.”

Now that Gina is a little bit closer to Rosa, she sees the coke bottle more clearly. On the side, it has printed: **_‘share a coke with your soulmate.’_** Gina smiles to herself.

“Aren’t you gonna share your coke?” Gina asks Rosa slyly.

“What?” Rosa asks in confusion.

“You know what. Can’t you read?” Gina teases the detective. Rosa bites her lip as she reads what the bottle says on the side. She reads it as if she hadn’t noticed it being there before, and her eyes widen.

Enjoying Rosa’s reaction, Gina decided to step it up a little bit. “C’mon Rosa. Only soulmates have secret bathroom hideouts called Babylon.”

Rosa presses her lips together. “Gina-”

“You know that we’re soulmates,” Gina says.

“Okay.” Rosa says.

“Okay? You accept it?”

Rosa pushes the bottle of coke at Gina. Gina raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve known that we were meant to be from the start,” Gina comments, looking down at the coke bottle. Rosa snorts.

“Then please, do tell me, why you slept with Boyle.”

“Ouch, Rosie. Everyone can hook up with people before they truly settle down with who they’re meant to be with,” Gina says in her own defense. “Besides, you were with Pimento later on. A creep.”

“Noted,” Rosa says. By this point, her lips are slightly turned upwards, so Gina knows that she’s doing something right.

“So, Rosa, my soulmate, I have a question for you,” Gina says in a mysterious manner as she takes the first sip of Rosa’s coke.

“What,” Rosa requests rather amused, looking up at Gina.

“Do you want to… marry me.”

Gina relishes the sentence as she speaks it, watching Rosa’s eyes widen in surprise and nearly choke on her sandwich before she realizes that Gina was joking.

“Ha-ha. Funny, Linetti. Ask in a couple of years and we’ll see,” Rosa says. But Gina doesn’t detect much humor laced in her voice. Maybe she really is serious.

“That is, if you have a nice ring,” Rosa goes on. “The circular ring of steel that Pimento gave me? That, that was garbage.”

“Mama’s got her ring priorities straight,” Gina purses her lips. “And that’s the only thing about her that will be straight.”

Rosa can’t help but to chuckle at Gina’s snarky comment. She takes a gulp of coke from the bottle.

“But, you know, I like to have dinner with someone at least a few times before I marry them,” Gina says with a twinkle in her eyes. Rosa snorts.

“Gina, you’ve been engaged eight times. Is that really how you do it? Let someone buy you dinner twice and then give you a sparkly ring?”

Gina raises her eyebrows in mock horror. “You know that I have a thing for sparkly rocks! Besides, those engagements never turned into weddings. You’re insulting me.”

“Damn right I am,” Rosa grins. She stands up slowly, and Gina watches her. “Keep the coke.”

Gina watches as she heads out of the break room. At the last second though, Rosa turns back and sticks her head through the open door.

“Meet me at seven,” she says, and Gina’s heart leaps up. She manages a wink.

“You bet I’ll be there.”


End file.
